Increasingly, random number generators are being used to generate encryption keys that are particularly useful for secure communications and encryption protocols. Encryption is useful in a variety of communications, including Internet communications, communications that stream audio and video data, as well as voice communications.
For example, encryption keys are useful in High-bandwidth Digital Content Protection (HDCP) to prevent copying of digital audio and video content as the content travels across connections. Exemplary connections protocols include DisplayPort (DP), Digital Visual Interface (DVI), and High-Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI). Digital encryption keys are also useful in public-key cryptography, such as the Diffie-Hellman key exchange protocol using the RSA or Elliptical Curve Cryptography algorithms.
Random number generators can be implemented in either hardware, software, or a combination thereof. To prevent piracy of the encrypted content or the tampering with the hardware used to generate random numbers, the number generator should produce a number that is not deterministic or predictable. As such, an improved number generator would be desirable.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.